Une femme douce et attentionnée
by Miss Gaspy
Summary: -Kyo, maintenant que tu as l’âge je dois te parler d’une chose importante. -Aucun Couple-


**Auteur :**_Gasp31or Gaspy :p_

**Titre :**_Une femme aimante et attentionnée_

**Base :**_SDK_

**Genre : **_Humour_

**Couple :**_Ben ya a pas_

**Disclaimer :** _Les persos ne sont pas à moi_

**Note :**_Bon j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic pendant un dîné ennuyant chez des amis à mes parents… Donc vala bonne lecture _

**Une femme aimante et attentionnée**

L'ancien chef des 4 sages arpentait les couloirs de sa petite maison de bois à la recherche de son disciple. Il avait une chose très importante à lui expliquer, cela ne concernait pas son entraînement au sabre mais plutôt sa future vie d'homme.

-Mais Kyo, où es-tu ? bon sang ! marmonna-t-il.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir. Où Kyo passait-il le plus clair de son temps ? Il se frappa le front en se traitant mentalement d'imbécile. Son cher disciple était sûrement en train de fumer contre un arbre comme à son habitude. Muramasa changea de direction et sortit de la cabane. Il sourit, le jeune samurai était bien assis contre un arbre, la pipe à la bouche. Il s'approcha de lui et le fixa quelques minutes. Kyo leva ses couleurs sang vers son maître et lui lança :

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux, le vieux ?

-Kyo, maintenant que tu as l'âge je dois te parler d'une chose importante.

Le brun eut un sourire moqueur.

-Tu sais, le vieux, je suis plus puceau !

-Et bien justement, je dois te parler du moment où tu seras en âge d'avoir des enfants avec l'élue de ton coeur !

La surprise fut telle que le samurai lâcha sa pipe. Il venait à peine d'avoir 16ans et le vieux lui parlait déjà de sa descendance. Au combat il anticipait facilement les coups mais il devait avouer que celle-là il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

-Je ne vais pas te « barber », comme tu le dis si bien, avec ça longtemps…

-…

-Pour fonder une famille avec une femme, il faut être amoureux…

Kyo secoua vivement la tête comme si les valeurs qu'allait lui enseigner son maître était fausse.

-L'amour est primordial, si tu n'aimes pas assez ta… Kyo, écoute-moi ! C'est très important ce que je te dis là !

Le brun poussa un long soupir mais écouta néanmoins son sensei continuer.

-Je disais donc, l'amour est important. C'est le ciment du couple, sans amour un couple ne peut pas fonctionner.

-…

-Pour aimer une femme il faut voir toutes ses qualités…

Kyo émit un petit ricanement qui donna des couleurs aux joues de maître Muramasa.

-Je ne pensais pas à ce genre de qualités ! Une femme doit savoir tenir une maison c'est-à-dire faire la cuisine, s'occuper des enfants… Mais aussi elle doit être disponible pour son mari.

Les rouges gagna une deuxième fois les joues du vieil homme tandis que Kyo affichait un grand sourire empli de fierté.

-Kyo il y a d'autres avantages d'avoir une femme près de soi que celui de la mettre dans son futon !

L'interpellé perdit son sourire et haussa les épaules.

-Avoir une femme près de soi peut permettre de voir toutes les beautés de la vie. Quand ta femme sera enceinte tu comprendras qu'il n'y a rien de plus beau que les miracles de la nature.

Kyo soupira une nouvelle fois, le vieux allait-il parler poésie encore longtemps ? Il commençait à le fatiguer.

-Je n'ai plus pour longtemps mais ce que je veux te faire comprendre c'est qu'une femme ne sert pas qu'à donner du plaisir ! Une femme aimante et attentionnée peut rendre ta vie belle et agréable…

-…

-La femme que tu choisiras devra être une bonne cuisinière, une parfaite maîtresse de maison… etc.… Trouver la femme de tes rêves ne sera pas simple et je pense qu'il faudra qu'elle est un fort caractère enfin si elle veut réussir à se faire respecter…

-De toutes façon les femmes ne servent qu'à une seule chose !

-Kyo ! C'est pour ça que je suis venu te parler ! Je veux t'enlever cette image fausse de la tête ! Des femmes qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds c'est assez rare à notre époque mais tu pourras toujours en trouver !

- ...

- Quand tu auras des enfants il faudra que tu sois doux avec eux et...

-Humph…

L'adolescent se leva, c'était décidé il en avait marre. La femme qu'il trouvera sera comme elle sera et il n'aura pas son mot à dire. Pour ses enfants… Voilà comme d'habitude Maître Muramasa avait réussi à lui mettre cette idée dans le crâne. Kyo secoua la tête et lança un regard noir à son sensei. Il suivit un sentier dans la forêt à la recherche d'adversaire pour se changer les idées.

Muramasa regarda son disciple partir et eut une pensée pour la femme avec qui il finirait sa vie. Il faudra qu'elle soit forte pour arriver à la supporter au quotidien.

**FIN**

_Okuni : J'ai un fort caractère et j'ai un corps de rêve ! Alors pourquoi Kyo préfère la planche à pain ?_

_L'auteur : J'en sais rien… peut-être parce qu'elle est blonde…_

_Okuni : C'est quoi cette argument nul !_

_L'auteur : C'est l'argument d'un auteur en manque d'inspi… vala…Reviews SVP _


End file.
